Can't Fight This Feeling
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um dia normal de filmagem, não fosse o coração em pedaços de um dos protagonistas. Ele não agüentava mais lutar. Seus sentimentos só cresciam. Estava a ponto de fazer uma loucura. Spoiler 5a Temp. Slash - PadAckles. Challenge Need For Fic de Novembro.


**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94**

Challenge Novembro/2009

Songfic, Actor Fic, 5ª Temporada

Advertências: Slash M/M - Spoiler 5ª Temporada - PadAckles

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Obrigada, marida.)

**OneShot**

Estava decidido. Ou se livrava daquilo que o corroía ou iria se perder num mundo que não conhecia.

Por que não notara os sinais antes? Quando seu noivado com Sandy acabara e não conseguira um motivo melhor do que serem muito novos, já deveria saber.

Quando ficara loucamente feliz por estar solteiro, quando suspirara a primeira vez em que ele brigara com Danneel.

Deveria ter percebido.

Era um homem até que vivido. Já tinha estado naquela situação antes. Lembrava-se de Chad e do quanto haviam ficado próximos demais.

Fora o primeiro abalo em sua convição heterossexual.

Só que nunca chegara a sequer saber o que havia atrás da atração por outro homem. Simplesmente se despedira de Gilmore Girls e deixara a confusão mental para trás.

Sandy havia sido ótima pessoa com toda sua confusão. Sua namorada era sua melhor amiga, era uma boníssima pessoa e era também uma das únicas almas da face da terra em que confiava.

O problema maior era...

Como ia dizer a ele como se sentia? Não conseguia imaginar uma cena tão maluca quanto segurar Jensen pelos ombros e se declarar. Isso era loucura completa! Sem falar que temia demais perder o sentimento de amizade profunda que os unia.

I can't fight this feeling any longer

Eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

E no entanto, tenho medo de deixá-lo fluir.

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

O que começou como uma amizade tornou-se mais forte.

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

Eu só queria ter a força para demonstrar isso.

- "Oh, céus, por que eu não posso simplesmente ser um sujeito normal?"

E foi nessa hora que Jensen Ackles apareceu. Com ar calmo, sério até, vestido com as roupas de Dean Winchester que usaria nas cenas a serem filmadas em breve. Estava no trailer de Jared para dar bom dia e também porque havia alguns dias que notara que o amigo não parecia muito bem.

- "Ei, cara, você está legal? Não dormiu bem? Eu o ouvi andando pela casa ontem. Algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

Aquilo desnorteava Jared. O olhar límpido e puro de Jensen. O ar desarmado, o semblante calmo.

Confiança.

Confiavam um no outro com tanta intensidade que chegava a ser sobrenatural... Riu de suas próprias idéias e suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. – "Está tudo bem."

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

Eu digo a mim mesmo que não posso resistir eternamente.

I say there is no reason for my fear

Eu digo que não há motivo para meu receio.

'Coz I feel so secure when we're together

Pois me sinto tão seguro quando estamos juntos.

You give my life direction, you make everything so clear

Você dá rumo a minha vida, você deixa tudo tão evidente.

- "Tão bem que vestiu a camisa de Sam ao contrário? Quer ajuda?" Jensen se aproximou com ar solícito.

Uma bomba de emoções perpassou o rosto de Jared que deu dois passos para trás. – "Não, pode deixar, obrigado. Se quiser me esperar no set, ainda vou dar uma olhada no script de hoje, de novo quero dizer."

Jensen franziu o cenho. Padalecki estava estranho. – "Hey, cara, tá tudo ok mesmo? Pode contar comigo."

A sinceridade e preocupação que Jared viu nos olhos verdes o fez engolir em seco.

Estava total e completamente fodido.

Estava putaqueparivelmente ferrado!

Estava gamado ao extremo pelo seu co-protagonista. Estava tão louco por ele que sentiu um comichão incômodo no meio das pernas quando o cheiro do perfume amadeirado de Jensen passou por seu nariz e atingiu-o naquele lugar especial do cérebro que grita que o cheiro jamais será esquecido.

Espetacularmente fodido, ferrado e gamado!

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

E mesmo enquanto eu vagueio, estou mantendo você à vista.

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

Você é uma vela ao vento, numa fria e escura noite de inverno.

And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

E estou me aproximando mais do que jamais pensei que poderia.

- "Jensen, na boa, pode ir." Virou-se de costas para o outro sentindo tremores incontroláveis nas mãos. Diabos!

Ackles franziu o cenho e abriu e fechou a boca. Será que havia algo que não sabia? Moravam juntos, dividiam tudo! O que Jay tinha? O que estava havendo com seu grandão? Talvez de noite ele contasse, com algumas cervejas e um bom sorvete de chocolate com biscoito. Sim, faria isso.

- "Ok, eu te espero lá, "Sammy". Riu baixo da própria piada.

Assim que Jensen saiu, Padalecki fechou os olhos e respirou contando baixinho de um até dez. Depois até vinte, até trinta, tentando controlar o batimento cardíaco acelerado. Foi se olhar no espelho do trailer. Trocou a camisa, jogou os fios do cabelo para trás, arrumando um pouco. A cabeleireira tinha feito um bom trabalho. Enfim, andou por cerca de dez minutos dentro do trailer como um hamster numa roda de distração.

- "Cara, tou muito, mas muito ferrado!" Falou mais para si que outra coisa e escutou as batidas na porta, era um dos assistentes chamando. – "Estou indo."

Saiu do trailer e foi para a cena. Essa não... Havia esquecido. Era uma em que ficaria muito, mas muito perto de Jensen. Será que agüentaria?

- "Vamos lá. Rodando!" A voz do diretor soou firme e forte. Era uma cena de tensão, reencontro dos irmãos após um tempo separados e exigia bastante concentração.

- "Sam?" A voz de Jensen soou tensa como exigido no script. Havia um olhar cheio de dor de Sam para Dean e Jared aproveitou sua dor interna para expressar o quanto estava confuso naquela cena.

- "Se estiver falando sério e quiser voltar mesmo, deveria segurar isso..."

Jared pensou no quanto Ackles era incrível como homem, como ator. A cena estava carregada de emoção. Controlou-se um pouco para não exagerar no sentimento. O close era em Jensen, afinal.

A cena foi seguindo, seguindo...

Jared usou tudo que sabia de arte dramática. Era sim um grande ator. Sua personalidade aberta e afetiva era transmutada em sofrimento e agonia na pele de Sammy. Padalecki mal conseguia manter a concentração. Seu coração batia, sua voz saiu mais grave um tom do que costumava ser.

Carga imensa de emoções.

Se eles, todos aqueles ali presentes, soubessem o quanto ele estava sofrendo, tal qual Sammy...

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

E eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

Está na hora de trazer este navio para a praia,

And throw away the oars forever

E jogar fora os remos, para sempre.

E então, Jensen fez um pequeno bico com a boca perfeita. Ele tinha uma boca linda! Ele fazia coisas com aquela boca em cena. Tinha... Algo tão sensual e provocante nela que a respiração de Jared ficou tensa e ele não podia estragar a cena, não podia...

Só que Ackles passou a língua nos lábios, rapidamente, interpretando Dean magistralmente. Aquilo aniquilou a razão de Jared.

- "Talvez nós sejamos o calcanhar de Aquiles um do outro. Talvez acharão um jeito de nos usar um contra o outro, sei lá."

A fala de "Dean" era algo importante para o seriado, só que Padalecki pensou imediatamente no quanto aquilo era verdade também para si. E as carreiras de ambos, como ficariam? Não podia...

- "Eu só sei que somos tudo que temos." A emoção de "Dean" era evidente, profunda, palpável.

Era demais. Será que alguém no set percebia o desespero que ia irradiando dentro de Jared enquanto a cena seguia? Ele franzira o cenho, combinava com Sam, mas, além disso, combinava consigo, com o que sentia como pessoa, abstraindo o personagem. Por que haviam que ter de filmar aquilo justamente naquele dia? Pensou em sua família. Nos irmãos. Como ia conseguir viver se os desapontasse tanto?

Jared conseguiu dar o tom exato de agonia, desespero, do personagem. A cena nem precisaria ser repetida, se continuasse concentrado, achava que não ia dar conta, não naquele dia, de representar de novo.

- "E, o que faremos agora?" Sammy perguntou.

- "Traçaremos nosso próprio futuro." A resposta firme de Dean.

- "Acho que não temos escolha." Sammy respondeu com um semblante tenso.

- "CORTA! Copia. Perfeito! Estão inspirados hoje, rapazes." A voz do diretor soou firme, como de hábito, e Jared fechou os olhos, meio zonzo pela carga emocional e bambeou um pouco as pernas.

Jensen não titubeou e o abraçou. – "Ei, Jared, tá tudo bem? Pessoal, uma cadeira!" Gritou preocupado e viu a movimentação de todos para acudirem Padalecki, que era muito querido por todos.

- "Jen, eu... Me perdoe, eu..." Jared ofegava, respirava depressa. Sentiu os braços do outro ao seu redor e não agüentou mais.

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

Pois eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão

Come crashing through your door

Chegarei derrubando sua porta.

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

Baby, não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento.

- "Do que está falando Jay?"

Não deu tempo para mais nada.

A cena que o pessoal da gravação viu foi...

De arregalar os olhos.

Jared Tristan Padalecki, usando sua força descomunal, apertou Jensen em seus braços e segurou-o pela nuca, colando as bocas de ambos num movimento totalmente inesperado e tenso.

- "What the hell! Mas que diabos é isso? Puta que pariu, que ninguém esteja filmando!" O diretor assistente gritou olhando para todos os cameraman, rezando para que não houvesse fans por ali.

Um aturdido Jensen tinha os olhos muito arregalados, as mãos perdidas no ar, enquanto a língua de Jared pedia passagem. O mais velho estava zonzo, sentia calor, sentia...

Gemeu baixo.

Jensen Ackles gemeu baixo e deixou suas mãos se trançarem nas costas do outro. Inclinou o pescoço, fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo numa fúria digna de filmes épicos.

- "Alguém jogue um balde de água fria nesses malucos!" Um dos cameraman gritou enquanto alguns que estavam no set riam, outros estavam sem palavras.

Um calmíssimo Misha Collins sentou-se em sua cadeira bebericando água e sorriu abertamente.

O tempo havia parado e os dois protagonistas de Supernatural estavam positivamente num beijo de arrasar.

Beijo? Era quase sexo... Estavam embolados, uma das pernas de Jared encaixada no meio das pernas de Jensen. Moviam os rostos, as línguas vez por outra podiam ser vistas. Estavam sugando um ao outro num agarramento de corar atores de filmes pornográficos.

Jared não parou, nem pensar, transformou aquele beijo numa declaração de amor. Era um abraço apaixonado, um grito de amor puro. Colou mais os corpos, sentindo sua cabeça girar como um ventilador, sentindo o corpo arder sem controle. Suas mãos agora corriam pelas costas do outro, estavam... Totalmente perdidos um no outro.

Não queria saber por que estavam se entendendo tão bem. Nem porque o outro ator não reagira com um soco, um grito ou um pontapé.

Estava apaixonado.

Loucamente apaixonado.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

Minha vida tem sido como um vendaval desde que vi você,

I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind

Eu tenho corrido em círculos dentro de minha mente

And it always seems that I'm following you girl

E sempre parece que estou seguindo você, garota.

'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

Pois você me leva aos lugares que eu pensava que nunca encontraria.

Finalmente, após minutos em que a equipe técnica tentava tampar aquela cena com quebradores de luz, com gente ficando em volta, até um carro foi movido para tentar tampar aquela loucura, eles se soltaram.

Jared estava tão vermelho que parecia ter tomado sol por dois dias sem parar. Jensen estava sério e calmo e, detalhe, não soltara o abraço.

Nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que fazer, nem o que dizer.

- "Precisamos conversar." A voz do loiro era... Rascante, masculina, sensual e suave ao mesmo tempo.

- "Precisam é de calmantes. Ficaram loucos ou o que? É algum ensaio para alguma coisa que não sei?" O diretor esbravejava em pânico. – "Já pensaram, por favor, nos anunciantes, na produtora? Já pensaram no Eric? Vocês são gays? Por favor, alguém me arranje um remédio para dor de cabeça e uma arma para eu me matar."

- "Vem, Jared. Para o meu trailer." Jensen ignorou totalmente a crise e puxou o mais alto pela mão. – "Estamos indo para o meu trailer. Não quero ser incomodado por algum tempo. Entendido?" Sua voz agora era de comando para o responsável pela externa do dia.

- "Sim, senhor Ackles." Foi a pronta resposta do assistente de direção.

- "Jen, eu..." Jared começou a falar quando passaram por Misha Collins.

- "Se precisarem de ajuda, me chamem." O intérprete do anjo Castiel nem se mostrava abalado. Jared parou em frente a ele.

- "Obrigado. Eu queria perguntar..."

- "Não pergunte. Apenas vá com ele. Eu não sou cego. Nem eu nem um monte de gente. Acho que o único cego aqui era o Jensen, mas creio que ele finalmente..." Pensou por momentos e riu levemente. – "Viu a luz."

- "Misha..." Jensen encarou-o. – "Como diacho você sabia, cara?"

- "Hein?" O moreno não estava entendendo nada.

- "Ora, sou um anjo." Um riso mais aberto do ator nascido em Boston e Jensen riu também.

- "Estou aqui, sabiam?" Jared não gostou muito da troca de olhares.

- "Ele me disse que você sentia algo por mim." Jensen encarou Jared com afeto. – "Eu jurei que não era verdade, que eu nunca fui de ter uma sorte dessas." Abriu mais o sorriso lindo e olhou com doçura desmedida para Padalecki.

- "Sorte?" O olhar perdido de Jared dava conta do quanto ele estava aturdido.

- "Eu não sou de ferro, Jay. Eu moro com você há alguns anos e... Bem, digamos que você é a pessoa mais incrível e bonita por dentro e por fora que eu já conheci."

- "Ei que tal irem para o trailer?" Misha riu novamente e mostrou alguns dos diretores e roteiristas e especialistas de efeitos especiais olhando para eles três.

- "Concordo." Jensen recomeçou a andar, praticamente arrastando Jared, o que era hilário, dado que o mais novo era imenso.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

E eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

Está na hora de trazer este navio para a praia,

And throw away the oars forever

E jogar fora os remos, para sempre.

Chegaram ao trailer. Jensen subiu e esperou pelo outro, que o seguiu, entrando de cabeça baixa e meio sem saber o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer. Jensen tomou o cuidado de trancar a porta e encostou-se nela, mordendo o lábio inferior e respirando devagar. – "Cara, nem sei o que dizer."

- "Olha, Jen, me desculpa, eu não queria te constranger. É que..." Ficou sem ação. Sentado numa mesa pequena dentro do trailer, seu olhar era de alguém totalmente perdido.

- "Jay, vamos deixar algo bem claro?" O tom de voz de Jensen era tremendamente firme.

- "Ok." Jared tentava ficar calmo, não estava sendo fácil.

- "Eu correspondi ao beijo, certo? Não foi como se você tivesse cometido um crime ou algo parecido. Simplesmente eu o trouxe aqui para entender o que se passa com você e talvez possamos falar um pouco a respeito do que houve."

Jared se levantou de onde estava e foi andando com seu jeito peculiar para perto de Jensen. Era maior e mais pesado. Mais forte e mais solto. Ficaram a centímetros de distância um do outro, o que fez Jensen ter que olhar para cima.

- "Não me disse se quer falar a respeito." Jensen tentava não ficar ofegante, o que não era fácil com uma das mãos do outro se fechando em sua cintura, muito menos com o olhar determinado e lindo de Padalecki grudado no seu.

- "Não consigo falar, o que é incrível pois sou o que mais fala de nós dois. Deixe-me mostrar, de novo, como sou louco por você, se é que não entendeu ainda."

O sorriso de Jensen Ackles ficou doce.

Jared descobriu que não apenas o sorriso, a boca inteira dele era doce. A língua que se movia dentro da cavidade macia e quente logo descobria o ritmo mais adequado para se mover.

Os corpos aqueceram tanto que parecia verão intenso.

As mãos se fecharam nos corpos um do outro e não havia palavra nenhuma que tivesse o mesmo efeito daquele beijo.

Logo Jensen sentiu que não era apenas um beijo, era como se o coração de Jared pulsasse em sua cabeça, na sua alma.

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

E mesmo enquanto eu vagueio, estou mantendo você à vista.

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

Você é uma vela ao vento, numa fria e escura noite de inverno.

And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

E estou me aproximando mais do que jamais pensei que poderia.

Jared não estava mais pensando. Ele apenas sentia que era tudo que queria. Quase cinco anos. Cinco anos com ele, com Jensen, desde o primeiro encontro, desde que haviam sido escolhidos para aqueles papéis.

Tanta coisa mudara em sua vida. Tanto sucesso, tantos compromissos e...

Jensen Ross Ackles.

Fora a melhor coisa de toda sua vida, não tinha como negar, não conseguia negar, nunca mais. Só havia uma coisa que queria no momento: se perder nos braços dele, na boca dele, no corpo dele.

Padalecki aumentou a pressão de seu corpo sobre o de Jensen e ouviu um gemido vindo do fundo da garganta do outro em sua própria boca. Apartou o beijo e viu o olhar escurecido e cheio de certeza do outro.

- "Jay, vamos para casa." A voz de Jensen era um suspirar. Sentia seu corpo inteiro pegando fogo. Sentia sua mente girando, sentia...

Louca paixão.

Amor.

Não era apenas admiração, nem carinho, nem amizade.

Era amor.

- "O que diremos a eles? O que faremos, Jen?" Jared não conseguia deixar de passear suas mãos no corpo perfeito de seu co-protagonista.

- "Nada. Vamos para casa. Depois pensaremos nisso."

- "Está com pressa de ir para casa por que?"

Jensen sorriu para o homem à sua frente. Um daqueles sorrisos que faria o coração de qualquer pessoa parar.

- "Não vai responder?" Jared inclinou de leve a cabeça e tocou os lábios nos do outro, gentilmente.

- "Meu corpo quer o seu..." Ficou levemente corado. Era o que sentia, então disse sem meias palavras. Não era uma garotinha inocente para ter crises de pudor.

- "Vamos de avião? Ou já inventaram o teleporte?" Foi a resposta de Jared que sentiu um intenso calor por todo seu corpo e coração.

Riram juntos.

- "Eu te amo, Jen." Jared falou baixinho no ouvido do outro e fechou os olhos, completamente feliz.

- "Se você ainda tem dúvidas do que eu sinto por você, Jay, acho que preciso melhorar meu beijo..."

Riram novamente. Saíram do trailer com sorrisos enormes, havia alguns do staff querendo falar com eles, mas...

- "Gente, amanhã voltaremos. Até mais." Jensen ficou mais sério e pegou um carro da produção.

- "Para onde vão?" Um dos assistentes de direção perguntou. – "Que diremos a Eric?"

- "Que fomos ser felizes." Jared respondeu, entrou no carro e olhou para Jensen.

Ficariam juntos, não tinha como ser diferente.

Que se danasse todo o resto.

Era amor, não era? Impossível de ser contido.

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

Pois eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão

Come crashing through your door

Chegarei derrubando sua porta.

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

Baby, não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento.

FIM

* * *

Notas: O episódio a que se refere a fanfiction é o S0504. A música é Can't Fight This Feeling de REO Speedwagon. Gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal do Need For Fic pelo imenso incentivo a movimentar o fandom de Supernatural, especialmente a Marcia Litman, Galatea Glax, Leds, Criszinha e Lucy Gaunt. E, também à Kassiminha pelo apoio em MPs neste fórum e à Empty Spaces por ter usado o "Espetacularmente fodido" numa fanfiction e eu ter dito a ela que ia usar e ela ter gostado. Gente, estou chegando neste fandom, mas já estou vendo o tanto de pessoa bonita que tem por aqui. Obrigada e, se acharem que estou com fome de reviews, o que é uma constante, comenta vai... (Olhinhos pedintes) Ah, sim, fiz a fanfiction em dois dias... (totalmente insana...)


End file.
